Twas the Night of the Yule Ball
by TalonsandTealeaves
Summary: Twas the night of the Yule Ball, so the students had chance, to pair up into partners, let their hair down and dance… The story of the Yule Ball told by the characters we didn't see much of that night. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, seeing as it's Christmas I fancied writing something a little bit festive. This is the story of the Yule Ball told by the characters we didn't see too much of that night. I'm planning for each chapter to come from a perspective of a different character. Everything belongs to JKR. As always please let me know what you think by leaving me a review._

_Merry Christmas and happy reading!_

'**Twas the Night of the Yule Ball**

_Twas the night of the Yule Ball, so the students had chance, to pair up into partners, let their hair down and dance…_

Hermione shivered and wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself, snuggling into her new Weasley Christmas jumper.

The Hogwarts grounds were alive with the sound of laughter as Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were engaging in a rather ferocious snowball fight.

Deciding it would probably be more enjoyable to observe than take part, Hermione had perched herself on a wall a safe distance away and spent the best part of her afternoon watching her friends hurl snowballs at each other.

Ron swore loudly as Fred shoved a handful of snow down the back of his neck. Hermione laughed out loud as a snowball hit Harry square in the face, knocking his glasses askew. With an aim like that, Ginny really should be on the Quidditch team.

As she watched, Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. She had a churning in her stomach which she knew had nothing to do with her Christmas dinner. Glancing at her watch, she decided it was time to go.

'I'd better go and get ready.' Hermione shouted. 'See you at the ball!'

Harry nodded at her and waved briefly before sprinting after Ginny to get his own back.

'Who are you going with?' Hermione heard Ron yell from somewhere behind her.

Shaking her head slightly, she turned to wave and then hurried up the slippery stone steps to the castle.

xxx

'Who _are_ you going with?' Parvati asked, whilst brushing her long, black hair carefully in the mirror.

'Yeah, what's with all the secrecy?' Lavender whined, her eyes watering as she plucked her eyebrows.

Hermione shrugged. Even though she knew everyone would find out tonight, she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. She could barely admit it to herself, let alone anyone else.

'Is it Belby?' Lavender persisted. 'No wait, what about that Ravenclaw who spoke to you at breakfast, MacDougal?'

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She hated being the centre of attention like this, the subject of Lavender and Parvati's gossip.

'Ok, so if you won't say who he is can you at least tell us how he asked you?' Parvati begged.

'Fine.'

She would have liked nothing more than to tell the pair of them to mind their own business, but after four years she knew better than that. Instead she decided to play along in the hope that they would soon grow bored and cross-examine someone else's private life.

At the look of eager anticipation on their faces, Hermione took a deep breath and let the memory come flooding back to her.

xxx

_It had started to go dark outside and Hermione was sat in the library, surrounded by a sea of books._

_She had just got settled and was beginning to translate her Ancient Runes homework when she was distracted by the shriek of high pitched laughter. Irritated, she looked up to find Viktor Krum's fan club standing a few feet away._

'_Should we ask him for a picture?'_

'_I really want another autograph…'_

'_Then ask him!'_

'_You ask him!'_

'_No, you do it!'_

'_I asked him last time, I don't want to sound desperate!'_

_They collapsed into fits of giggles and Hermione scowled into her parchment, muttering under her breath. She began scribbling furiously, determined not to be distracted by a bunch of silly, immature-_

'_Excuse me?' A deep voice asked._

'_What?' Hermione snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she intended. 'Oh…I'm sorry.' She mumbled realising who it was._

_Viktor Krum's eyebrows were knitted together and he looked troubled._

'_I am sorry if I am interrupting anything.' He asked apprehensively. 'I vos vundering if I could haff a vord?'_

'_Erm, of course.' Hermione replied, wondering what on earth his was about. She gestured to the empty chair next to her._

_As he sat down, a noise like the sound of angry bees filled the air. Hermione looked round to find that a swarm of Krum's admirers were standing behind them. They looked up from their manic discussion to shoot Hermione filthy looks._

_Krum followed Hermione's gaze._

'_Ah.' He sighed. 'I can ask them to leave us if you vould prefer?'_

'_No, no!' Hermione protested, knowing what kind of trouble that would cause. 'It's fine, really.'_

_Krum nodded soberly._

_Sensing that something wasn't quite right, Hermione asked tentatively 'Is there anything I can help you with?'_

'_Yes, er maybe.' Krum seemed to be searching for the right words. 'I was vundering if, if you vould like to go to the Yule Ball vith me, as my partner?'_

_Whatever Hermione had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this._

'_Erm, well I-I…' she felt her face grow hot. To her surprise, Krum looked just as embarrassed._

'_Of course I vill understand if you are not wanting to.' He muttered. 'I know it is a big ask'. _

_Hermione could barely hear what he was saying, the room had begun to spin slightly._

_She just couldn't get her head around what was happening. Was Viktor Krum asking her out?_ The _Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player and Durmstrang champion? Not like those things were important but…_

'_Forgive me, I just vanted to…check.' Krum nodded glumly and started to stand up._

'_No, Krum wait!' she called._

_xxx_

'And then I told him I'd be happy to go with him.' Hermione shrugged. 'Then we talked for a little while and arranged to meet up at the ball.'

Parvati and Lavender were still staring at her.

'And that's really all there is to it.'

'Trust you to meet a guy in the library!' Lavender teased.

'I think it's sweet.' Parvati grinned. 'So if you've seen him in the library a lot, does that make him a Ravenclaw?'

Hermione chuckled weakly. 'Nice try!'

She couldn't help wondering how they would react if they knew who she was going with.

Trying very hard not to think about what Harry and Ron would say, she uncorked her bottle of Sleakeazy hair potion and prayed the evening would go as planned.

xxx

Hermione patted her hair nervously as she descended down the grand staircase. She had arranged to meet Viktor in the entrance hall so they could go in together. She checked her watch and saw that she was a little early.

What Hermione saw at the bottom of the staircase was truly spectacular. The Entrance Hall was an explosion of colour, festive decorations lit up the room and students were wearing dress robes of every possible hue.

The sound of excited chatter filled the hall as students from all three schools mingled together, waiting in anticipation for the doors of the Great Hall to open.

Despite her early arrival, the room was already full of people. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, which was rather difficult in her newly purchased high heels, and craned her neck to try and glimpse him.

Hermione felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder.

Viktor Krum was standing beside her. A genuine smile was spread across his face, replacing his usual frown.

'You look very lovely.' He complimented.

Hermione felt herself blushing but she couldn't help grinning back at him.

He took her hand, lightly kissed it and led her over to where the other champions were standing.

Hermione couldn't get used to the way people were staring at them as they walked through the crowd hand in hand. Rather than shying away from the attention, she decided instead to savour the moment.

She had the satisfaction of wiping the smirk off Malfoy's face as she passed. He hadn't looked so stunned since she'd punched him in the face last year. She giggled at the memory.

They joined the other champions and their partners by the entrance to the Great Hall, where they were being herded by a flustered looking Professor McGonagall. Hermione barely had time to say a quick hello to Harry and Parvati before the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

'Ready?' Krum muttered, squeezing her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled.

'Ready.'

**A/N: What did you think? Each chapter will be coming from the perspective of a different character, so if you have any suggestions or requests let me know! Please leave me a little review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Thanks for coming back for Chapter 2.**

**Thank you to: Cassia4u, Smithback, Cosplay, firefly, Nynaeve80 and Slytherin Rose Weasley for your lovely reviews and feedback.**

**Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think by leaving a little review at the end, cheers!**

'Champions, can I have your attention please?' A rather agitated Professor McGonagall chirped. 'You will line up with your partners and follow me into the hall.'

Parvati took a deep breath as her nerves tingled with excitement. She looked up at Harry and noticed his face had turned a light shade of green, which was emphasised by his bottle green dress robes.

She smiled encouragingly at Harry to try and reassure him, but he wasn't looking at her. With a small twinge of annoyance, Parvati noticed he kept glancing over to where Cedric and Cho were standing.

Parvati had always known that she wasn't Harry's first choice of partner, the rumours that Cho Chang had caught the eye of the _two_ Hogwarts champions had spread like wildfire. Padma told her that Marietta Edgecombe had practically announced it to the whole Ravenclaw common room.

Still, thought Parvati, Harry could have made a little more effort. He was standing about a foot away from her, looking completely in the opposite direction.

'Psst, Harry!'

'Wha-'He turned towards her, looking as if he had been deep in thought.

'Everyone else is holding hands!' She nodded over to where the other couples were standing.

'Oh, um-' Harry looked very uncomfortable.

'Champions follow me please!' Professor McGonagall called.

Parvati grabbed Harry's arm and linked it with her own. Harry gave her a grateful smile which she gladly returned.

As champions entered the hall, they were greeted by the sound of applause. Parvati beamed and walked with her head held high as they made their way to the top table. She waved enthusiastically at the faces she recognised, as well as those she didn't. She took in the scene, savouring every moment. Parvati knew that almost every girl in the room would kill to be in her place and she couldn't help feeling a little smug.

Parvati glanced at Harry and saw that his face was arranged into a polite smile which, from her angle, looked more like a grimace. He was always so modest and seemed to shy away from the limelight wherever possible.

Parvati supposed that was the difference between them.

'_You always want what you can't have!'_

Her mother's words came flooding back to her as she considered the difference between Harry and herself. She knew that Harry would do anything to slip under the radar, get lost in a crowd and lead a normal life. Unfortunately for him, he was thrust into the spotlight time and time again and tonight was no exception.

Parvati, on the other hand, had spent her whole childhood desperately craving attention. She had found herself in constant competition with her twin sister, a mirror image of herself. She knew that their parents loved them both equally but she hated being constantly compared to Padma.

'Parvati?'

She was brought crashing back to the present by the sound of her name. Everyone else at the top table had taken their seats and Harry was looking up at her with a concerned expression.

'Excuse me.' She mumbled, hurriedly taking her seat and feeling a little embarrassed.

Percy Weasley quickly struck up a conversation with Harry and leaving Parvati alone with her thoughts. She cast her mind back to her Sorting, the first time she had set foot in the Great Hall…

xxx

_Parvati stood in line with the other first years, waiting to be sorted. She could feel her hands trembling and she saw her own fear mirrored in Padma's frightened expression. _

'_Patil, Padma.' Professor McGonagall called._

_Parvati squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly and watched in anticipation as she sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed onto her head._

_In what seemed like no time at all the hat announced-_

'_Ravenclaw!'_

_This came as no great surprise. Padma was incredibly sharp, not to mention witty. And besides, both of their parents had been Ravenclaws._

'_Patil, Parvati.' _

_Parvati took a deep breath and made her way to the front. For a brief moment she saw hundreds of faces staring at her expectantly and then everything went dark._

'_Interesting, very interesting…' A voice pondered in her ear._

'_What's interesting?' Parvati thought._

'_I always enjoy Sorting siblings,' the Sorting Hat mused, 'But twins are always fascinating. Many years ago, we had a set of triplets and every one of them was in a different house, strange how it happens…'_

_Parvati didn't know what to make of that, so waited patiently for the hat to come to its conclusion._

'_Yes, you and your sister are remarkably similar in some respects, yet completely different in others.'_

_Parvati was aware fully aware of this, of course and had been for some time. Still, it felt strange hearing it from hat…_

'_There is a great deal of ambition,' the Sorting Hat continued, 'Though you are a great deal bolder than she is, a touch more rebellious too I might add.' The hat chuckled softly._

'_So, with that in mind, I'd say…Gryffindor!' The hat roared for the whole hall to hear._

xxx

Parvati had always been grateful to the Sorting Hat for placing her in Gryffindor. She felt like she had been given a fresh start, a chance to be her own person and not just 'one of the Patil twins'.

Parvati knew that she could be immature, silly and a little selfish sometimes, but she also accepted that was just part of who she was. She didn't take herself too seriously, or anyone else for that matter and that was the way she liked it.

She had also learned to seize every opportunity that came her way. So when the time came for the opening dance Parvati took a deep breath, straightened her dress robes and took to the floor, practically dragging Harry behind her.

As the bright lights hit her and the music started to play, Parvati breathed in the moment and prepared to enjoy her time in the spotlight.

**A/N: So...any thoughts? I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual and a little more serious than I intended, so apologies for that! I'll make up for it next time with something a little more light-hearted.**

**Anyways, I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter so leave me a little review! It can be my Christmas present :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks for coming back for Chapter 3 and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and signed up for story alerts.**

**As promised this chapter is a little more light-hearted than the last one, I'm pretty happy with it so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, happy reading!**

'Sorry! I'm so sorry, Ginny!' Neville apologised.

'That's ok Neville.' Ginny winced as he trod on her foot, again. Her toes were throbbing.

'I-I really didn't mean to…' Neville spluttered, turning red.

'I know.' She smiled at him through the pain. 'Don't worry.'

Even though tonight hadn't worked out exactly as she'd hoped, Ginny was very grateful to Neville for bringing her, she was one of the few third years who had been invited.

She looked around at the other couples on the floor. Hermione and Viktor Krum were dancing nearby. Ginny caught her eye and grinned. Hermione blushed and smiled back at her bashfully. Krum was looking happier than Ginny had ever seen him, he just couldn't take his eyes of Hermione.

Ginny glanced over to where Harry and Parvati were waltzing together, quite awkwardly it seemed. Parvati was dragging Harry around the dance floor and he looked very uncomfortable. Her heart went out to him, she knew how he hated things like this.

Still, Ginny couldn't help thinking how different it would have been if she had been Harry's partner. She would have joked with him to make things a little easier, if they'd had a laugh it would have made the whole thing more enjoyable.

Ginny sighed, she'd come so close...

'Sorry you're not enjoying yourself, are you?' Neville asked apologetically, looking at his feet. 'We could sit down, if you like?'

As Ginny looked up at Neville's disappointed expression, she felt a rush of affection towards him.

'No, Neville I am!' she said earnestly. 'Let's keep dancing.'

Neville gave her a grateful smile.

'I know I'm not very good at this…' He muttered so quietly that Ginny had to lean in to hear. 'But I just wanted to say thank you for…putting up with me.

'Don't be daft, I-'

'No really, it means a lot and-'

'Well, well, well look who we have here.' A snide voice cut across Neville. 'Longbottom, I didn't realise they were letting squibs in tonight.'

'Get stuffed Malfoy!' Ginny snarled.

'Ooh looks like I touched a raw nerve.' Malfoy smirked. 'Who would have thought it? Longbottom's got himself a _girlfriend._'

Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter as Neville turned bright red and started spluttering.

'I don't think much of _your_ date, Malfoy.' Ginny snapped. 'I didn't think even you would be that desperate.'

'You watch your mouth, you filthy little blood traitor!' Malfoy spat.

Neville had to grab Ginny around the waist to stop her launching herself at Malfoy.

'J-just leave it!' Neville begged. 'It's not worth it!'

'Yeah listen to your boyfriend, _Weasley._' Pansy Parkinson smirked.

Ginny ignored her and glared into Malfoy's smug face, refusing to back down.

'You know what _Malfoy_?' she growled. 'You think you're so big and clever, swanning around the castle like you're better than the rest of us but you're nothing more than a pathetic piece of scum. So why don't you take Parkinson and run off crying to Daddy and do us all a favour? C'mon Neville.'

She grabbed his hand and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in a stunned silence.

'I-I'm so sorry.' Neville spluttered. 'I didn't mean for, you didn't have to-'

'Neville don't apologise, that wasn't your fault!' Ginny insisted.

'Still, thanks for sticking up for me.' Neville smiled weakly. 'You're a great friend.'

Ginny squeezed his hand. 'No problem.' She smiled back at him. 'Fancy a drink?'

xxx

'…and then you should have seen the look on Malfoy's face, he looked like he'd been slapped!' Neville said gleefully, retelling the story to everyone at their table.

'Nice one, Ginny!' Dean Thomas patted her on the back.

'Yeah, it's about time someone put him in his place.' Seamus agreed.

Ginny smiled and took another sip of her butterbeer. Even though she had humiliated Malfoy, she still didn't feel like it was enough. If only she'd had her wand on her, she'd been looking for someone to practise the bat-bogey hex on…

Trying to take her mind of Malfoy, Ginny glanced up again at the couples on the dance floor. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies were slow dancing a short distance away from her. Fleur was talking animatedly and tossing her head from side to side, her long silvery hair swishing behind her. She was probably complaining about something as usual, thought Ginny. Davies was staring at her as though entranced, he was wearing that nauseating, dreamy expression which Ginny had seen etched on Ron's gormless face so many times. Fleur was like some kind of disease which infected every boy that looked her way. Ginny chuckled to herself, perhaps she would start calling her Phlegm…

Ginny looked away from Phlegm and Davies in disgust as they started engaging in a game of tonsil tennis. On the opposite side of the floor, Ginny spotted the twins.

Fred and Angelina were dancing so wildly together that the couples around them had started to vacate the area around them. George and Katie were dancing close by. Katie was laughing out loud at something George had said. Something mischievous no doubt…

This gave Ginny an idea.

'I'll be back in a minute.' She muttered.

Taking care not to trip over in her high heels, Ginny half-walked, half-danced over to where the twins were.

She tapped her brother lightly on the shoulder. 'George?'

'-and then we told him it couldn't have been us, because Fred's allergic to parsnips!' George roared with laughter and Katie joined in.

'Oi!' Ginny prodded George sharply in the ribs.

'Ouch!' He yelped. 'Hey, what was that for?'

Ginny ignored his protests and instead smiled sweetly at Katie.

'I'm really sorry Katie, but would you mind if I borrowed my brother for a second?'

'Of course not.' Katie smiled. She turned to George. 'I'll be over here chatting to Alicia, ok?'

'Kay.' George replied, massaging his side.

Between them, Ginny and George managed to tear Fred away from his energetic dancing and the three of them sat down at a table.

'So what's this about, Ginny?' George asked, sounding intrigued.

Ginny quickly told them about Neville and Malfoy.

Fred swore. 'That slimy git.'

'I know.' Ginny agreed. 'Which is why I need your help.'

The twins exchanged an identical confused look.

'How are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezers coming along?' Ginny asked innocently.

'Excellent.' Fred smirked. 'We've been looking for someone to test them on.'

'Anything to help our favourite sister.' George winked.

Ginny grinned. She really didn't know what she would do without them. 'Do we have a plan?'

'Ok, here's what we're going to do…'

_This was going to be fun._

**A/N: Ooh suspense, what will they do? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please let me know your thoughts and ideas by leaving a review! You know you want to really...byeee :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Neville took a swig of his butterbeer as he absentmindedly surveyed the scene in front of him. The Great Hall was alive with chatter and laughter from both the students and staff. The Weird Sisters were shrieking their way through yet another up-tempo number, much to the enjoyment of those still on the dance floor.

For the first time that evening, Neville found himself sitting alone. Seamus and Lavender had moved to a more secluded corner whilst Dean was talking to a pair of pretty Beauxbatons girls and looking as though he couldn't believe his luck. Dean caught his eye and motioned for Neville to join him. Neville smiled bashfully and shook his head. The last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of a group of girls. Dean shrugged and turned his attention back to his new friends.

Besides, Neville didn't mind being alone, it gave him a chance to think. Taking another gulp of his butterbeer, he allowed his eyes to wander.

A few tables away, an exasperated Harry and Ron seemed desperate escape Percy Weasley, who was treating them to another one of his infuriatingly dull lectures on the ministry. Neville watched as the pair of them stood up, muttered their excuses to Percy and headed for the door.

Harry's face was pulled into a frown and he looked deep in thought. Ron's ears were an alarming shade of crimson and he seemed rather disgruntled. Harry nodded vaguely in Neville's direction as they passed his table and gave him a small smile, which Neville returned. Ron didn't appear to notice as his eyes were fixed on the floor and he seemed to be muttering curses under his breath. The pair slipped out into the Entrance Hall, unnoticed by the rest of the room.

Neville craned is neck to look for Ginny but found that she was nowhere to be seen. Neville glanced at his watch. She had been gone for quite a while now. He searched the hall again but couldn't make out a glimmer of red hair anywhere. The Weird Sisters howled their way through several progressively whiny numbers and still there was no sign of her. She was probably just talking to a friend or getting another drink, Neville reasoned. Even so, he was beginning to get slightly worried. What if the Slytherins had done something to her? He thought, remembering their earlier confrontation. He wouldn't put anything past Malfoy.

Fred and George were laughing at something on the other side of the room. Remembering that he had seen Ginny chatting to them earlier, Neville headed towards them, weaving his way through the vast maze of tables and chairs as he went. He skirted around the dance floor, taking great care not to bump into anyone. He gingerly stepped over a puddle of split pumpkin juice when – WHAM!

He tripped over Marcus Flint's outstretched leg and fell roughly to the floor. His remembrall fell out of his pocket and rolled away under a nearby table. The jeers of the Slytherins could be heard above the shrieks of the Weird Sisters as Neville, his face blushing brighter than the remembrall, crawled to retrieve it from under the table. He reached, arm outstretched, when another hand scooped it up.

'Ha, still got this piece of junk, Longbottom?' A cold voice drawled.

'Leave it Malfoy.' Neville muttered, trying to sound more confident that he felt.

'Why's it turned red, Longbottom? Did you forget that you're a squib?' Malfoy taunted, much to the delight of the Slytherins.

The people around them were beginning to stare. A few nudged each other and momentarily stopped dancing to watch the scene unfold.

'Please…' Neville breathed, his hand outstretched.

Malfoy cackled. 'Try making me, you little-' He stopped abruptly, clutching his throat with wide eyes. He gagged and spluttered before violently vomiting on the floor, much to the disgust of everyone in a ten metre radius.

Neville stared. Had he done magic without meaning to?

'What on _earth_ is going on here?'

Neville jumped at the sound of Professor McGonagall's shrill tones.

'Well?' McGonagall snapped, glaring at Neville.

'I-I-' Neville spluttered.

Neville felt an arm wrap round his waist. It was Ginny. She winked at him before turning to look at Malfoy, who was still being violently sick.

'Looks like Malfoy's had a bit too much Firewhiskey, Professor.' She said, a little too innocently.

'Drunk? Is this true, Mr Malfoy?' McGonagall barked, her lips dangerously thin. Malfoy belched loudly in reply. 'Fifty points from Slytherin! You are tarnishing the reputation of this school! Mr Flint, take him to the hospital wing and see that Madam Pomfrey gives him a sobering solution.' She tutted loudly and looked murderous. 'Never in all my years…'

She quickly vanished the puddle Malfoy had left behind and walked away still muttering to herself.

'That was brilliant, Neville!' Ginny squealed, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

Neville squeezed her back. 'But I don't, wh-what happened?'

'Puking pastilles, Neville!' The twins had appeared beside them. George was rolling what looked like an orange sweet between his fingers.

'We've been looking for someone to try out them on, glad we found a victim at last,' Fred grinned. 'Sorry, did I say victim? I meant _willing participant_.' He winked at Neville.

'Yeah shame we haven't created the antidote yet.' George snickered. 'Thought we'd leave that one to Madam Pomfrey.'

'Thanks guys,' said Neville, smiling fondly at the three Weasleys.

'Anytime mate,' said George, patting him on the back.

'Anymore funny business with Malfoy, just send him our way.' Fred nodded. 'We've got plenty more where that came from,' he said, patting the pocket of his dress robes knowingly.

'Come on, it's my favourite song!' Ginny squealed and pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced more and more erratically as the Weird Sisters shrieked higher and higher. Neville felt as though he had never looked more ridiculous but, in a moment of pride, he realised that he had never cared less.


End file.
